A Silver Rose
by SapphirexRose
Summary: If you hated all vampires because of what they did to you, how would you react if the one you loved was a vampire? If you had the chance to kill the one that hurt you in the past, would you?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Silver Rose**_

_**Disclaimer: I am only going to say thins once, I don't own Twilight!**_

_**Chapter 1: Werewolf things**_

My cut leg hurt so badly as i ran through the forest to try and get away from the monster.

The man grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground. I raised my hand and whacked him. I opened my mouth slightly to breath heavily as the pain went through my hand.

My hand brushed him arm as he started to drag me.

And it was cold sooo cold.

He looked in my eyes and i saw his, they were crimson and were filled with pain. He growled as he stopped and looked towards the forest wall.

He let go of me and i ran to the edge of a hill.

A bigger growl erupted from the forest wall as 5 Huge wolves stepped out from the shadows. One of the wolves went back into the shadows as the other ones stepped forwards.

I closed my eyes and hoped i was home sitting at the table eating the Christmas dinner i cooked for Charlie.

I opened my eyes and saw no-one sitting next to me in the forest, I was alone.

I looked over myself, I had mud all over my favourite shirt, Leaves in my hair and a huge cut down my leg that hurt still.

A huge Black haired cooper skinned man came out of the forest and walked closer to me. I stumbled back. He put his hands in a surrender type position and walked two steps closer I didn't move.

"It's ok. I'm here to help you! What creatures did you see tonight?" he asked normally

"I....I-I..I saw a-a-a...v-vampire like thing w-with.. cold skin a-and red eyes.....and I saw a huge wolf like a werewolf...." I stumbled across.

"I know... y-you think-k-k I'm crazy-y..." I added

"No I don't. Hi I'm Jacob Black and I'm a werewolf" He whispered

"Hi I'm Bella Swan and I'm a....." I finally realized what he said and i ran backwards and fell down the hill as the blackness took over

_**-awsomer**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Give me some damned chocolate ice-cream!**

**By IamAWESOMERthanYOU.**

**BPOV**

_Two years later..._

"Bella! NO!" Jake screamed as i summer salted off the edge of the cliff. I screamed as i happily plunged deeper into the water then I thought i would, deeper and deeper i plunged into the world of pure happiness.

I swam up to the surface and gasped for air. I look up and see Jake flying full speed towards me. Oh no! I dive under water and quickly slide to the side.

I ran into Jake as I swim up to the surface.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I yell.

"No. You should have jumped from the half cliff Bella. You scared the shit outta me!" he spat in my face.

"Well I am fine!" I screamed "And I only get to see you on Fridays and on the weekends!!" I scream

Me and jake have been best buddies since the red eyed blood suker attacked me. Even thinking of his eyes scared me.

I'm not doing very well in school so my dad won't let me transfer to Jakes school because he thinks Jacob is the problem.

Leah transferred to my school so we could hang out. So all is good. We are also getting 5 new students.

'The Cullen's' that is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Edward and Alice Cullen. And last of all Emmett Mc Carty. They were all adopted by Mrs and Mr Cullen.

Edward and Alice are in my grade; 10 and the rest are in grade 11.

"Bella, BELLA, BELLA!!!" Jacob screamed from the beach.

"You're going to die of cold if you don't get out of the water now!" he yelled as he waved his hands above his head.

|{-}|-|{-}|-|{-}|

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I groan at the noise of my alarm clock.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Shut the hell up!"

"GET UP BELLA!" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

This was my morning routine:

_6.00 get woken by alarm clock._

_6.05 get yelled to get up by Charlie._

_6.15 finally get outta bed_

_6.20 get in shower_

_6.50 get outta shower._

_7.00 get dressed in jeans and t-shirt_

_7.15 stumble down stairs._

_7.20 eat breakfast_

_7.30 school starts without me and Charlie yells at me for being late._

_7.40 get on my motorbike and drive to macca's_

_7.50 drink coke as i drive to school._

_8.00 go into Mr. Banner's class half was through._

_8.01 go to office for being late_

_8.05 get yelled at by principle._

Yeah that's my morning the rest of the day is borning. School, Homework, sneak out to see Jake and friends, come back get yelled at by Charlie and then bed.

|{-}|-|{-}|-|{-}|

I have not seen any of the new kids all day.

I'm thinking about ditching and seeing Jacob.

I walk into the cafeteria and see the new kids at my table. No-one ever sits at my table after what happened to poor little Billy.

I waltz up to the table and put my hand on the bronzed haired guy's shoulder. They were all so beautiful, and all had the same gold eyes.

I knew from gossip that the bronzed haired is Edward the pixie is Alice the blondie is Rosalie and Emmett's the big one and Jasper is the blonde guy.

Jasper looks so much like the vampire that hurt me years ago.

Edward slid my hand off his shoulder with his hand. It was as cold as vampires. Jake talked to me once about a family of vampires with gold eyes. The werewolves made a treaty with them. The vampires had to stay off the land and only hunt animals is the werewolves don't attack them.

This must be the family. I don't trust them.

I smiled my weird smile and went to sit in the empty chair. But blondie (Rosalie) put her feet up.

I turn to Alice the pixie she seemed nicer than the rest.

"Is she always PMS or is it just because she has the compony of a human?" I smiled when I saw an 'omg she knows' look.

Emmett the big mammoth laughed and what a laugh it was. I think he burst my ear drums.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head. I think that's enough playing because i was only playing because i was scared shitless.

I walk off into the hallway and hear Leah walking down from her science class. She looks at me and i shrug and say "Vampires." She shrugs and keeps walking towards the cafeteria; I stop walking and wait for it to finally click in her head.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

She turns her head back towards me and runs straight into me. I cling to my head and whisper 'Ow'.

"What the hell are you talking about? There are no vampires in our school! Red eyes, remember? Unless their eyes are golden which means they would be the treaty vampires and they-"she stopped talking. And her mouth mouthed an 'oh'.

The bell goes and i take my un-opened can of coke and run to my biology. I sit with my feet on the table open my can of coke and take a huge gulp. I feel his presents. That's the thing, since i was attacked by a vampire i could tell when a vampire was around.

It helped the pack a lot since sometimes when i went to see Jake he was working so i would ride him around and sense the vampires.

Phillip (the bio teacher) was talking to Edward. Damn he's hot.

Phillip sighed as he turned to me and smacked my feet off the table. "Ouch, that hurt." I yelled and smiled and took another gulp of coke. The can was nearly empty so i threw it at Phillip.

"MISS SWAN!!!" Phillip yells.

"Yes? Philly" I say so innocently.

"Office now and don't try riding off on your motorbike. Edward will take you to the office."

"Sure he will..." I whisper and walk outta the room to the car park.

Edward runs out after me. "If you ride off i get in trouble and i really don't want to mess up in this school."

I get on my motorbike "Common get on if you don't want to get yelled at" I smirk

He gets on without a word. I drive faster than usual just to show off. I head to the ice-cream shop and see a cop car on my way. Damn...

"_Isabella get off your motorbike and get your but over here." _I hear from the cop car speaker.

"Slow down Bella" Edward whispered.

"Never!" I shouted to both of them and sped up and stopped at the ice-cream shop and 2 minutes later i come out with my ice-cream and John grabs my arm. I sigh and plop the ice-cream on his head.

"So John what's my punishment?" I asked

"I'm not getting messed up in this again your Charlies fishing bait."

"No don't do this to me!!"

"Sorry" he said as a police cruiser pulls up and Charlie walks out.

"Dick".

**How was it?**

**Ok?**

**Bad?**

**Stupid?**

**Awesome?**

**Hit the review button somewhere on the page, and get a prize!!**

**-awesomer**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi this is banana and in alot of my reveiws people are asking when Cauis is comming to stay. well to answer that who will have to read my story! :)  
and bella and edward will hook up just give them time! :)**

**thankyou to all the people who gave me reveiws! and just to make you feel special like me im going to put your names down now:**

**EmpressHimiko**

babybop900

**AlwaysTrueToYou**

**Black Moon Falling**

**biteorinprintonme**

**kelleygirl**

**Siwiutka85**

**radiate689**

**Kathy Hiester**

sprazinko

**yep they are the only ones out of all of you who actully care about my feelings :(  
some of them even did two ot three reveiws so their is no excuse!**

**be nice and review even if you dont like it. now i dont want any comments about my speeling. i know i cant spell already ok?  
good now to start the story.......**

**Disclaimer: ME. NO. OWN. TWILIGHT. BUT. I. DO. OWN. YOOOOOOUUUUUUUU.**

"BELLA SWAN YOU ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE" It was a wonder he didn't use my full name Isabella, gosh it's so posh.

"ISABELLA SWAN GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT.!" Spoke to soon. I get out of the cruiser slowly and make my way into the house. Charlie was purple. Not such a bad colour on him.. Maybe he'll explode and i wont have to worry about him. He was pacing around the room, not a good sign. I crept up to him and sat on the couch. He ran right up to me and started screaming again. Seriously this man neaded to carm dowwn he was totaly PMSing i mean im not that bad!

"isabella this is the last straw i should send you to your mums but thats not a good idea cause if you can get into this much toble in this tiny town you must do a heck of a lot damage in a town as big as your mums!" he yellede staight into my face. Eww.. Spit.

"SOI INSTEAD IM......takingawayyourmotorbike" he said quickly and then ran upstairs. Did anyone know what he said. _he said im taking away your motorbike. _Ohh.... that makes sence.

WHAT?!?!? HE CANT TAKE AWAY MY BABY! I LoVE MY BABY THIS SHOULD BE A CRIME! YOU CANT TAKE AWAY SOMEONES MOTORBIKE!!! I HATE MY DAD I HATE MY DAD I HATE MY DAD I HATE MY DAD!!!!!!!!!!

I go outside and i see stading iin my motorbikes place was a rusty old red truck. Grrrrrr...... I pull out my phone and call Jacob and ask if i can come over.

* * *

"AND HE GAVE MY THIS HUNK OF JUNK" i yelled at Jacob

"come 'ere" he said softly holding his hands out. i grunt im not in the hugging mood jacob.

"com'on" and i sowly give in and hug my best friend. i love the feeling that somebody loves you it just makes a girl feel special.

_flash back_

_he pulls me -drags me- across the forrest floor Only now do i see him crimson eyes. _

_Chills run down my spine and i get the creeps. can you even get red contacts?_

_ end flashback._

ifeel myself black out.

common! im not that weak? am i?-

* * *

I wake up in a fucking hospital. grr.... i pull out the tubes they stuck into me and grabed my bag and walked straight out of the building going past all the doctorrs.

when i got out of the hospital i saw the cullens well the kids. i go up toi jasper and slapp him i clench my teeth as the pain runs through me. yep thats wat it felt likt years ago.

I run away from the filthy blood suckers and down the road i just kept running. out of nowhere sams truck appears and i cry on leahs shoulder. why am i crying? i have no idea a mean why did the cullens have to move her?

I walk into my house to see one of the doctors and Charlie talking i listen while behind the door.

"you child ran out of th hospital today after her friend brag her in after she fainted for no reason. and i think she has a concussion." the doctor said i knew he was a vampire probaly Carlisle

"I DO NOT HAVE A FREAKING CONCUSSION!!' i yelled as i barged in.

"Don;'t worry doc, shes like this all the time.

"thankyou dad." i say as i make my way up to the shower and get in.

i step out of the shower. I've made a choice. I'm not going to let them ruin my life. Tomorrow ill be different.

* * *

I freaking run as fast as i can to the cafiteria. I sit in my seat (at the cullens table) and wait for the cullens to arrive. When they come in Rosalie glares at me . I smile

"your in my seat" She said.

"i am currently aware" I state at her.

"Get out!!!" she said/screamed.

"it was mine untill you freaking blood suckers came." i said calmly.

"{Were not what you think" Alice said.

"really? well i dont belevie that!" i said and ran to bio.

I got out my homework and started it. OMG iu havent done my homework for years! Then Mr Vampire pretty boy. -Edward- cames in. Way to burst my bubble Eddy,

"hello..." he said

"yeah hi....... bi" i say as i get my stuff and go and get in my truck.

i want to go see jake but insted ill go to Seattle.

**Soooooo.... how do you like it??**

**good?**

**anyway thanks if you reveiw and i hate you if you don't sorry this wasnt up earlier.**

** i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i loik e pie i like pie i like pue i like pie i like pie i like pie i liek pie i lkike pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i likep pie i like piue i like pie i like pie i like pie i like pie i like poie i like pie i like pie i like p[ie**

**now that was hard. :)**

**banana**


End file.
